Albustrum
"This is a land bathed in the light of only the holy, do you really believe you're welcome here?" - Arielis Fiferlan Summary Environment History BTR: Before The Ritual ATR: After the Ritual 107 BTR Absolute devastation consumes the galaxy. The time of peace these planets knew upon their initial coming together is torn to shreds through years of abandonment and betrayal. The primary faccions are thrown into all-out war. The hatred awoke on these fields of battle sparks and awakens something deeper and more evil than anybody could have envisioned. For the first time since it's discovery, Albustrums gates have closed, denying access and entry to all who went there who weren't born of that land. 100 BTW War and greed and lust and every single crime committed here, and everywhere by these people, ripples across the surface of all we know, ripping it to shreds. A thick gelatinous mass oozes, bursting this damaged surface at the seams, and from it, cries of every fallen person in the name of evil, awakens, driven mad by their sins, consumed in their rage, march forward as a legion, forever intertwining this world, and the next. The mass was endless. Gods rained fire from the sky, consumed and covered the lands in darkness, devastating and shaking life to it's very core. Someone needed to come forward. The wizards of Albustrum open the gates once more. 0 TR The final and absolute treaty is written, signed by all faccions, even the newly birthed sub faccions. Magic of every variety is spilled forth by those capable of wielding its power, those who have fought tooth and nail to even taste a fraction of the miracles it has to offer, spilled forth, consuming the lands, and a light was born. Each planet began to develop it's army. Unanimous government, united in the name of survival and dedication and justice for good and right and pure, unite, and march forward. Each send to the front lines only the best. Those who had been forged in fire and righteous good and hardened to steel and carved in their teachers images. Carrying on their backs the devotion to only the truth, their truths, stand tall and victorious against the enemy. Time is lost as millions fall, and millions rise to join the fight, pushing and pushing and pushing. Songs are sung, and people fall and weep as the weight of infinite suffering and all that is wrong, is upheaved from them, lifted to the heavens by the ultimate defenders of peace, as this war, this absolute and world consuming war, is snuffed out by something so magical, so untamable, it is celebrated for an eternity in these lands, and the first right is completed ushering in an unforeseeable reality, and a god is born. From this act of absolute truth is committed, the likes of which have been debated for a milenia. The merging of this beings heart, body, and shell to the cosmos awakens new worlds to these people. Quantum psychics, split dimensional rifts, spaces between unseen spaces, Albustrum becomes so much more than Dionas central hub, it becomes a godly paradise. Only those invited are welcome here, unseen to those who simply aren’t allowed. Beings made from the cosmos itself come to inhabit these spaces, becoming figures for the common man, working hand in hand with their creations so that devastation may never once again consume the universe. Citizens Beasts